The Fury of the Queen
by Arwen4eva
Summary: The battle of Camlann is raging on and Gwen cannot abide being away from the action, wondering if her husband will return. When she slips away from the medical tent and out onto the battlefield, danger is lurking. Can Gwen survive out on her own without Arthur's watchful eye? Hero!Gwen. I DO NOT OWN MERLIN! One-shot.


**A/N: This is another one of my fanfics, written many moons ago and sitting in a notebook! You guys should expect more of this for a little while!**

 **This one is one I really enjoyed writing - Gwen goes badass! *whoop whoop* Not much Arwen in this - mainly Gwen and Morgana. I hope you like my interpretation of Hero!Gwen :)**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

The Battle of Camlann rages on. Gwen is tending to yet another wound on yet another soldier. The medical tent she is working in is filling up quickly, too quickly to assume victory is possible any time soon. The Queen looks over and sees that Gaius is engrossed in removing an arrow head from another leg.

"Thank you, your Majesty." the soldier Gwen was treating says as she leaves.

"Keep the bandage tight on your arm and you should be alright to go back out in a few minutes. Good luck." Gwen says, tidying up around the soldier.

"Yes, thank you again."

Gwen smiles and goes over to Gaius. She holds the Knight's leg down to help the old physician who yanks out the arrow. The Knight, having gone unconscious, does not scream.

"Thank you, Gwen." Gaius says, wiping his brow with his sleeve before continuing to treat the wound before him.

"The bodies are piling up, Gaius. I need to go out and see what is going on." Gwen whispers for his ears only. "There has been no word of Arthur from any one I have treated. It is making me worried and itching to go out there myself."

"No, Gwen. Arthur will not allow it, and neither will I. It is far too dangerous for you out there."

"I have to do something." Gwen says, louder now and more adamantly.

"You are." Gaius says, looking at Gwen for a moment. "You are treating the injured soldiers of this battle."

"I mean out there." Gwen says, pointing to the opening of the tent.

"No, Gwen. We will not lose our Queen." Gaius says sternly. Gwen huffs and turns.

' _Right. I will do this myself._ ' Gwen goes up to an unconscious Knight, a bandage covering his head. She removes his sword from his side and seeing that Gaius is not looking, runs out of the tent.

The noise is amplified now that she is out in the open. She ties her belt tighter around her waist to keep her body warmth in and braces herself. Seeing that people are starting to notice that she is outside, Gwen runs to prevent the chance of someone sending her back.

Somehow, Gwen manages to dodge her way through the large fray of fighting men. No one pays her any heed, making her way through easier.

After a few minutes, jogging her way through, Gwen sees Mordred. He is standing, waiting it seems. He is smiling as he watches a Camelot soldier being struck down by one of his own men. On nimble feet, Gwen quickly approaches Mordred in the hope of striking him before he sees her. This, however, is not the case.

"Queen Guinevere." Mordred says, raising his sword. Gwen stops a few feet away from Mordred, keeping he sword by her side.

"Mordred." she says, flatly.

"How the hell did you get through all of that unscathed?" Mordred shouts, angry that Gwen is not harmed in any way.

"I am surprised myself, but these things must be done." Gwen says, readying her sword.

"Yes, they must. I am going to guess that your pathetic husband does not know you are out here." Mordred asks and receives his answer in Gwen's silence. "Good. It makes killing you easier. It is your fault, and Arthur's, for killing Kara! This war will crush you and give you the death you deserve!"

Gwen furrows her brow. "We did not kill Kara willingly." she says. "Mordred, it was her choice and she chose death!"

"Liar!" Mordred shouts, stepping forward slightly. Gwen does not move, refusing to show any fear; only defiance.

"No, Mordred. We offered her the chance to live - owning up fully to her crimes would mean that she lived, but she refused. She condemned herself to die, Mordred."

Gwen's words causes Mordred's sword to lower. Gwen sees this and immediately strikes. She lunges forward and thrusts her sword through his stomach. Mordred gasps and drops his sword. A hand goes to Gwen's shoulder, his nails digging in.

"This is for safety of my husband and our Kingdom. You can join Kara and she will tell you herself about how she killed herself to turn you against us."

"Bu...but..." Blood gurgles out of Mordred's mouth.

"You had a lot of promise and potential with us, Mordred. We trusted you and you seemed to trust us. Like always, Morgana has corrupted someone - you. I am sorry for this."

Gwen moves away, withdrawing her sword. Mordred falls down and Gwen looks at her sword, covered in the young man's blood. She walks up to him and drops the sword beside him. She sees Mordred's eyes focus on the metal that is coated in his blood before his body slackens and he dies.

Gwen turns and notices to her right, something glinting amongst the bodies. She jogs up to it and sees that it is Arthur's sword.

"No, no, no, no." Gwen says aloud. She picks it up and hears movement behind her. She turns and sees the embodiment of evil, smirking slyly at her.

"Dear sweet Gwen, it is a surprise to see you out here. I would have thought that Arthur forbade you from coming out here."

"He did. I did not like that idea." Gwen says, standing straighter and enhancing her grip on the hilt of Arthur's sword.

"It does make it easier to kill you, at last." Morgana says, smiling.

"That is pretty much what Mordred said before I killed him." Gwen says and enjoys to see Morgana's eyes flash with confusion and her brows furrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Look behind you." Gwen says pointing with the sword. Morgana spares a look and sees Mordred's prone body lying in a heap. "You have manipulated enough people, Morgana. It has to stop."

Morgana twists and stares down Gwen. "Does it? Are you going to stop me, then?"

Gwen's shoulders fall slightly. She looks down at the sword in her hands. It is in that moment, Morgana takes to her advantage. She quickly produces a sword and slashes Gwen across the abdomen.

Gwen's spare hand quickly goes to her bleeding wound and her knees buckle. She falls down causing Morgana to laugh coldly. Gwen tries to keep pressure on the wound as Morgana continues to laugh. She kneels down in front of her former friend.

"It is rather sad, Gwen. No one can stop me. Nothing can kill me. I will rule Camelot with fire and allow magic to return to this Kingdom; where it should be."

Morgana opens her arms out.

"You cannot stop me. Your husband cannot stop me. I will destroy you all!"

Gwen, feeling her consciousness slipping, shoves the sword forward in a last attempt and stabs Morgana in her upper abdomen. The Witch screams and is shocked to see blood covering her hands and swiftly staining the fabric of her dress.

"How?!" Morgana screeches. Gwen stands, pain rippling through her. She looks at Morgana who is gasping for breath as blood gushes out of her.

"You were wrong, Morgana. The time of manipulation and war is over." Gwen says, slightly breathless herself. "Peace, prosperity and unity will rise and prevail."

"G..Gw.."

"You gave me no choice, Morgana. We were practically sisters once and you trusted other people over your family. We supported you and showed you nothing but kindness and you threw it in our faces."

"I...I.."

"You are pure evil which must be stopped at all costs. I may die but at least I can die knowing that I have removed the source of evil from this land." Gwen says and pushes her hand against her wound more. "I am sorry, but it had to be done."

Gwen stands and watches as Morgana's body grows still. She leans over and sees that Morgana's eyes are glazed over, lifeless. She breathes a sigh of relief and allows the groan of pain she had been withholding, to escape her.

Leon, finishing off an attacker, sees Gwen holding her abdomen with pain on her face. He runs over to her, cutting down any more men who dared to charge at him.

"Gwen!" he shouts and sees Gwen look up. "What are you doing out here?!"

Leon stops when he notices Morgana's body on the ground.

"I had to stop her." Gwen says weakly, sweat forming on her brow. "For all of us."

Leon nods. "At least the battle is over now." He approaches closer and removes the sword from Morgana's grip. He then turns and shouts out very loudly:

"Camelot is victorious! Morgana has been defeated!" The sound of clanging metal dulls as large cheers erupt. Arthur, who has had to fight off men from all sides, sighs in relief at the sound of cheers from his men suddenly filling the air. He looks around and tries to find out if Leon is still alive after they were separated.

He walks through the masses of dead bodies and comes across Mordred's dead body. He kneels down and checks that he is, in fact, dead as he does not want to take any chances. Blood continues to slowly drip out of his mouth and his lifeless eyes stare up at the King.

"Arthur!" Arthur looks up and locates the booming of Leon's voice. He looks to his right and sees Leon frantically waving, someone standing behind him. He stands and runs over. He sees the corpse of his sister and then notices Gwen.

"Guinevere? What are you doing out here?" Arthur asks, running to her side and seeing her pale complexion.

"I had to help." she says, and holds up his sword. "I found this and killed her with it."

Arthur takes his sword off of Gwen and hands it to Leon.

"What happened to you?" Arthur asks, placing his hands on Gwen's cheek to then pull them back as her face is red hot. "You are burning up!"

"She slashed me when I lost attention for a moment." She takes her hand off of her wound for a moment and Arthur sees the large red stain left by the blood as it soaks into her clothes.

"Guinevere!" Arthur says and immediately scoops her up. "This is why I only train with you back at the castle and do not let you out into these things."

Gwen's head lulls against Arthur's shoulder and her face goes into the crook of his neck.

"I am sorry but I had to. I killed Mordred because he was a threat and then I killed Morgana because she was a threat."

"Guinevere." Arthur sighs and then holds Gwen tighter.

"Arthur," Leon speaks up. "what do we do with Morgana's body?"

"Make a pile of the bodies of her minions and place her on top. Burn them all."

Leon nods and looks at Gwen. "Of course. I will begin that once we have rested slightly and Gwen has been checked over. Our Queen is going to be fine but I would prefer to know before I do anything else."

Arthur smiles slightly at Leon and manoeuvres his way through the bodies. He hears one man groan a few paces ahead of him and notices that it is a Camelot soldier. Arthur sees the arrows that are protruding from two areas of the same leg.

"Leon, help him. Someone can help his leg back at camp."

"Of course, Arthur." Leon goes over to the injured soldier and Arthur continues on.

Gwen feels herself losing consciousness and manages to get Arthur's attention.

"I am sorry." she says again, placing her hand on Arthur's cheek.

"It is alright, Guinevere. We are going to get Gaius to fix you up and you are going to be fine."

"I would not have gone if I thought I could not help. I needed you to be safe, Arthur. I... I could not..."

"Could not what, Guinevere?" Arthur asks, trying to keep his wife awake. Her hand falls and hangs by her side, swaying with the movements Arthur is making.

"Let you die." she explains, quieter now. "I had to protect... you."

Gwen then faints and Arthur stops for a second.

"Guinevere?" he asks, unable to fully see her face. He then sees how close he is to the medical tent and runs, his wife in his arms.

...

"Is she going to be alright?" Arthur asks Gaius as he bandages Gwen's wound.

"With plenty of rest, she should be. She has lost a large amount of blood and is lucky to be alive. We will have to keep a close eye on her overnight to ensure there are no complications. When she wakes, she must drink a lot of water."

"Of course. I will stay with her." Arthur says, kneeling next to the cot Gwen's body is laying on.

"I am sorry this happened to her, Arthur. She voiced her concerns to me and I did tell her she was not to go out there."

"Clearly, she did not listen." Arthur takes hold of one of Gwen's hands and kisses it. "I am just glad that she will be alright."

"We all are. We also owe her a great deal; killing Mordred and Morgana was not an easy task to complete." Gaius says, pulling the hem of Gwen's shirt back down. He checks her forehead and then places a cool compact on her heated skin.

"Indeed. We should warn everyone not to get on Guinevere's bad side." Arthur says. "I know that."

"Everyone else should be wary then. No one should anger Gwen otherwise they will experience the fury of our Queen." Gaius says and smiles at Arthur. He pats his shoulder and then goes off to treat more of his patients. He looks over to his King and Queen and the gratitude he holds towards them both for keeping Camelot safe.

"The fury of the Queen is the end of evil and the dawning of a peaceful era." he says to himself, smiling all the while.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


End file.
